<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>me and you by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621808">me and you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, but the smut isn't shown so idk how to tag this, i love my boys very much, might add more tags idk, theres a scene after they did "it"</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tadashi and kei :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dinosaur Figurines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kei receives a dino figurine from his mother and he shows tadashi</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please let me know if i have grammar/writing issues, english is my second language sorry :3 (1)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yamaguchi happily walked to Tsukishima’s house. He was in his little green raincoat because it was raining earlier. Yamaguchi smiled and folded his umbrella as he saw the Tsukishima Family’s house.</p><p>He knocked on their door and Tsukishima’s older brother, Akiteru opened it. “Tadashi! When did Kei invite you?”</p><p>“Akiteru-san! Oh, he kind of invited me earlier at school!” He said, smiling as always.</p><p>“Oh you’re so cute I could pinch your cheeks!” Akiteru said sighing dramatically. Mrs. Tsukishima’s head popped out of the corner and lit up as she saw the little freckled boy.</p><p>“Tadashi-chan! Kei’s in his bedroom. He was talking about you earlier. Come in!” She exclaimed.</p><p>“Ojama shimasu!” Yamaguchi said while taking off his rainboots revealing socks with little frogs designed on them.</p><p>“Okaasan! He’s so cute I might get a heart attack!” Akiteru cried as Mrs. Tsukishima laughed.</p><p>Yamaguchi climbed up the stairs and hopped to Tsukishima’s room. He knocked at the door and Tsukishima answered almost immediately. Tsukishima couldn’t contain his joy and dragged Yamaguchi in his bedroom.</p><p>“Eh- Kei-kun, what’s wrong?” Yamaguchi asked as Tsukishima ordered him to sit down on his fluffy dino carpet.</p><p>“Yamaguchi….my mom just bought me the new stegosaurus figurine!” Tsukishima happily showed the freckled boy his new dinosaur figurine. Yamaguchi marveled at the sight.</p><p>The two chatted about it until Akiteru came into the room. “You two! Its time for dinner.” </p><p>Yamaguchi smiled. “We’re on our way Akiteru-san!”</p><p>Akiteru went downstairs and the pair soon followed after him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Kei-kun, what dinosaur is this?” Yamaguchi pointed to a dinosaur with a long neck.</p><p>“…That’s a Brachiosaurus. It’s a pretty tall dinosaur, a sauropod.” Tsukishima replied.</p><p>“Ah! You know so much about dinosaurs so much Kei-kun!”</p><p>“..It’s nothing, Yamaguchi.”</p><p>“Ehe! That’s what smart people say.”</p><p>“And where did you get that?”</p><p>“One of our classmates!”</p><p>“…Don’t believe them.”</p><p>“But you ARE smart!”</p><p>“Fine but that so-called fact is not true.”</p><p>“Hmm okay then Kei-kun!”</p><p> </p><p>The two fell in a comfortable silence. At one point Yamaguchi got bored and eventually fell asleep on Tsukishima’s blue bed.</p><p>Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi who was holding one of his figurines.</p><p>“Idiot.” Tsukishima muttered then gently took the figure and draped his futon over Yamaguchi’s sleeping body. As he was about to leave the room in search for another futon, he heard Yamaguchi mutter something.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Kei-kun….Thank you for saving me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kei-kun🥺💗</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the two watch a movie about space &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please let me know if i have grammar/writing issues, english is my second language sorry :3 (2)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tsukki….What movie should we watch tonight?” Yamaguchi muttered, tapping his pencil on his notebook.</p><p>“There’s a movie that Nii-san wanted to share with us before…he…..Should I borrow the tape?” Kei muttered.</p><p>“Ah….we should ask Akiteru-san then!”</p><p>“Do whatever you want.”</p><p>“...Tsukki don’t be so mad to Akiteru-san. He- At least he got in Karasuno right?”</p><p>“Shut up Yamaguchi.”</p><p>“…..Okay Tsukki.” </p><p>Yamaguchi left his room to go and ask Akiteru for the tape.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tadashi-chan? Did Kei send you here- wait no, after what happened he would never talk to me again.”</p><p>Yamaguchi shook his head gently when he saw Akiteru’s puffy eyes. It was obvious that he was crying.</p><p>“Um…Akiteru-san…don’t cry because- cause I-I think Tsukki doesn’t hate you that much! He- he loves you too deep down!” He stuttered.</p><p>Akiteru laughed. “It’s okay Tadashi. He’ll forgive me someday.”</p><p>“O-okay…” Yamaguchi lifted his head. ”Oh! Um remember when you had a movie that you would like me and Tsukki to watch? Uhm..I was hoping if we could borrow it..”</p><p>“Oh I remember that. Give me a second Tadashi-chan.” Akiteru rummaged around for the move tape.</p><p>After a few moments he held up a vhs tape labeled “The Universe”. “There ya go! Hope you two enjoy it.” Akiteru ruffled Yamaguchi’s hair.</p><p>Yamaguchi bowed and went to Tsukishima’s room holding the vhs in his hands. He opened the door to find the lights off and a fort was built and the tv was set and a few snacks were laying on the floor.</p><p>Yamaguchi smiled and heard footsteps. Tsukishima came in holding a futon and a few more snacks.</p><p>“You really like movie nights huh Tsukki?” </p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“Gomen.”</p><p>The two sat on the floor surrounded by pillows and bundled in one big and thick futon. Tsukishima put on the vhs and opened a bag of chips and pressed play.</p><p>The movie was all about space and stars. This reminded Tsukishima of….his bestfriend. The whole movie Tsukishima was glancing at him. But Yamaguchi gave no notice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As the credits rolled Yamaguchi was fast asleep and fell on Tsukishima’s shoulder. </p><p>“Oi. Yamaguchi. Wake up.” He said but not bothering on moving.</p><p>Yamaguchi grumbled and snuggled more into Tsukishima’s shoulder, and earned a blush from the blonde.</p><p>“…Fine.” He sighed and tried to put the chips and snacks to the other side. Then tidied up as much as possible. He then tucked Yamaguchi in his bed and laid down beside the freckled boy.</p><p>He stared at his bestfriend. He didn’t notice that there were some freckles on his neck. He brushed off some hair that was covering Yamaguchi’s pretty face.</p><p>“Mmh. Tsukki?” Yamaguchi mumbled half-asleep. ”Why are you next to me?”</p><p>Tsukishima froze and turned red. "Go to sleep!” He huffed and turned around from Yamaguchi’s face.</p><p>Tsukishima closed his eyes but then felt  slender and warm arms wrap around him.</p><p>“Tsukki…just this once hug me..please.” Yamaguchi sniffed.</p><p>“..And why?” Tsukishima asked and Yamaguchi tightened his grip. “Ow! Yamaguchi what do you-“</p><p>“..I’m afraid they’ll come back and tell me how ugly my freckles are, an-and how I’m so weak..” Yamaguchi mumbled.</p><p>Tsukishima’s eyes widened. He sighed and turned around to face the boy. He then put his arms around Yamaguchi’s small body and let Yamaguchi lay his forehead on his chest.</p><p>“…Thank you Tsukki..”</p><p>“Shut up Yamaguchi.”</p><p>“Gomen Tsukki.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tadashi-chan how’d the movie go?” Akiteru asked Yamaguchi who was getting ready to leave the Tsukishima’s house.</p><p>“Akiteru-san! Me and Tsukki really enjoyed it, Tsukki even hugged me!” He grinned.</p><p>Akiteru smiled at his little brother’s friend. “Glad you two are getting along. Say hi to Mrs. Yamaguchi for me and okaasan okay?”</p><p>Yamaguchi nodded and smiled brightly. Akiteru felt like an angel just smiled at him and dramatically grabbed his heart. Yamaguchi laughed at Akiteru’s jokes, and then Mrs. Tsukishima appeared and gave Yamaguchi a bento.</p><p>“Here Tadashi-chan, eat this when you get home. Just return the container when you come back okay?” She handed Yamaguchi the bento box and ruffled his hair.</p><p>“Okay!” Yamaguchi happily replied and the two Tsukishimas accompanied the freckled boy to their doorstep. As he saw Mrs. Tsukishima and Akiteru go inside their house, Yamaguchi tried to see if Tsukishima was sitting on his windowsill. And he was right.</p><p>Yamaguchi waved at him until the blonde finally noticed. Tsukishima gave a smile and waved. He mouthed, “See you, Yamaguchi.” Which Yamaguchi smiled brightly at. He then shouted back,</p><p> </p><p>“See you next time Tsukki!!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stargazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the two have a picnic under the stars (and glasses-kun confesses)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please let me know if i have grammar/writing issues, english is my second language sorry :3 (3)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yamaguchi laid on the soft grass next to Tsukishima, the pair looking at the stars and the whole moon. Yamaguchi stared at the moon. It was glowing. Yamaguchi then pointed to a star.</p><p>“Tsukki, I think that’s the North Star.” He beamed and sat up. “Tsukki, let’s eat the bentos my mom made for us!”</p><p>Tsukishima then nodded in agreement and waited patiently as Yamaguchi took out two bento boxes, chopsticks and two juice boxes. Yamaguchi placed his bento box on the grass and gave the other one to his bestfriend. </p><p>“Itadakimasu!” The two picked up their chopsticks and began to eat.</p><p>“Yamaguchi, slow down you’ll make a mess.” Tsukishima grunted. “Nobody is taking that away from you.”</p><p>Yamaguchi laughed. “Gomen Tsukki!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima wiped his face with the napkin he brought, he then saw Yamaguchi with a small piece of rice on his cheek. He reached out to wipe it from Yamaguchi’s freckled cheek and found himself holding it too long.</p><p>“Um, Tsukki? Are you done wiping the uh- the rice grain..?” Yamaguchi mumbled, blushing a bit.</p><p>Tsukishima took a breath. He looked at all the features on Yamaguchi’s face, his hand still resting on his cheek.</p><p>“…Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima pulled him to a hug. A very long hug.</p><p>“Er…Tsukki? What’s wrong?” </p><p>“Stay still.”</p><p>“…Tsukki are you sick-“</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>Yamaguchi smiled and hugged his bestfriend back. “Gomen Tsukki.”</p><p>“I love you, Tadashi.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Yamaguchi pulled away and stared at Tsukishima’s flustered face. “O-oh! I uh- like you too! I mean I like everyone s-so-“</p><p>Tsukishima then pulled Yamaguchi and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Not like that, idiot.”</p><p>Yamaguchi sat there, trying to process what happened and why did his bestfriend kiss him on the cheek. “Eh?”</p><p>The two sat in silence and Yamaguchi slowly started going red. “eH??!”</p><p>Tsukishima pushed up his glasses and coughed. “Do you like me too?” He mumbled.</p><p>“Well ye- no- actually yEs buT we arE – I meAn-“ Yamaguchi babbled.</p><p>“I just wanna know if you like me too.” Tsukishima refused to make eye contact with Yamaguchi.</p><p>“Erm…Yes?”</p><p>Tsukishima looked up and saw Yamaguchi scratching his cheek. “So…are we like a thing?” </p><p>“Um I think so….” Yamaguchi muttered. “Wait are we like dating-“</p><p>“Do you…want to?”</p><p>“Y-yeah.”</p><p>“Well it’s official then?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The pair went home holding hands with the stars and moon above them shining.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading! feedback and kudos is very appreciated! &lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Happy Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>3 years of kei and tadashi's relationship</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please let me know if i have grammar/writing issues, english is my second language sorry :3 (4)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tsukki~!” Yamaguchi rejoiced. </p><p>Tsukishima saw his boyfriend holding a paper bag. “Yams? What are you plotting now?”</p><p>Yamaguchi grinned, then holding up the paper bag he blurted, “Happy 3 years~”</p><p>Tsukishima smiled, a smile only reserved for Yamaguchi. “It’s another dinosaur thing is it?”</p><p>“Well, duh!” Yamaguchi handed the paper bag to Tsukishima.</p><p>Tsukishima reached in his bag and pulled out a French fry bag, a coupon for French fries and a cute yellow colored teddy bear.</p><p>“Aweee Tsukki!!” Yamaguchi hugged his boyfriend tightly.</p><p>Hinata and Kageyama frowned at the couple flirting on the other side of the gym.</p><p>“Ugh, they’re so sickening! And Tsukishima smiling gives me weird vibes.” Hinata scowled.</p><p>“Now, now, we should just leave them alone. Every couple is like that, Hinata.” Suga said, appearing from behind.</p><p>As the duo started practicing their quicks, Sugawara called out for Yamaguchi and Tsukishima to stop flirting and actually practice serves and blocks.</p><p>Everytime Yamaguchi serves rightly, Tsukishima goes to the other side of the gym and gives him a peck on the cheek, promising to take him to get fries later after practice, which made the freckled boy blush and laugh nervously. (a/n: yes it is what you think it is, rEadErS)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tsukki~”</p><p>Tsukishima saw Yamaguchi stepping out of the locker room, completely drenched from sweat and water. But for some reason he blushed instead of being disgusted by all that sweat.</p><p>“Fufufufu, are you thinking something dirty Tsukki?” Yamaguchi teased.</p><p>“Maybe.” Tsukishima grumbled, “….after practice?”</p><p>“Fufufu, very naughty!” Yamaguchi laughed.</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“Gomen Tsukki!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi rest his head on Tsukishima’s shoulders. He was very tired.</p><p>“You okay Yams?” Tsukishima asked the freckled boy.</p><p>“Mmm. Just tired…”Yamaguchi then stood up. “Maybe I should take a shower first, I don’t wanna be all sticky, I’ll be back Tsukki!”</p><p>“Okay.” Tsukishima watched as Yamaguchi walked to his bedroom bathroom. </p><p>He opened his phone and plopped on his bed, still butt-naked. After a few minutes, Yamaguchi came out of the bathroom wearing one of Tsukishima’s big shirts. The shirt reached until Yamaguchi’s mid-thigh. And you can tell from Tsukishima’s face he wants to do it. Again.</p><p>Yamaguchi noticed this and shook his head. “Tsukki, I don’t have that much stamina, I’d rather cuddle.” He huffed and sat next to Tsukishima. “But you’re sticky so go shower.”</p><p>Tsukishima smiled. “Okay, Yamaguchi.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The two laid there on Tsukishima’s bed, cuddling.</p><p>“Mmh. You’re so warm Yams..” Tsukishima pressed his face on Yamaguchi’s fluffy hair. “You smell good too.”</p><p>“Tsukki you seem like a complete different person now.” Yamaguchi giggled.</p><p>“Only with you...I could never show those losers this side of me…and don’t tell them I’m like this.”</p><p>“Mmm. I love you, Tsukki..”</p><p>“I love you too, Happy Anniversary.” Tsukishima then pecked a kiss on Yamaguchi’s forehead.</p><p>“Mmph…me too..” Yamaguchi mumbled and closed his eyes.</p><p>The pair then fell asleep in each other’s arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>omg.....i suck at writing fanfics :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Date Suggestions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tsukki asks kenma, akaashi, bokuto and kuroo on what he should do to surprise yams</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello :c</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi sipped on his latte, staring outside the café window Bokuto next to him.</p><p>“Akaashi.” Bokuto called for the setter.</p><p>“Yes, Bokuto-san?”<br/>
“When are Kuroo and Kenma arriving?”</p><p>Akaashi pulled out his phone just in time to see a text from Nekoma’s setter.</p><p> </p><p>𝘒𝘦𝘯𝘮𝘢 𝘒𝘰𝘻𝘶𝘮𝘦😾 (2:13 𝘗𝘔): 𝘔𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘴 𝘸𝘦’𝘳𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘧𝘧𝘪𝘤</p><p>𝘒𝘦𝘯𝘮𝘢 𝘒𝘰𝘻𝘶𝘮𝘦😾(2:14 𝘗𝘔): 𝘞𝘦’𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 2:30 𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸</p><p> </p><p>𝘒𝘦𝘯𝘮𝘢 𝘒𝘰𝘻𝘶𝘮𝘦😾(2:14 𝘗𝘔): 𝘐’𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘦’𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘳</p><p>𝘈𝘬𝘢𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘪 𝘒𝘦𝘪𝘫𝘪🦉(2:15 𝘗𝘔): 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺</p><p>Akaashi turned off his phone and saw Bokuto moping. He sighed and put his head on Bokuto’s wide shoulders. “They’re coming in a few minutes.”</p><p>Bokuto beamed and snuggled closer to Akaashi. After a few minutes of them hugging, the setter realized there were people staring at them because of the both of them hugging each other in public. Akaashi flushed and coughed.</p><p>“Bokuto-san, there are people staring at us..”</p><p>Bokuto looked around and saw faces staring at them in amusement and some in a bad mood (A.K.A the single people) he smiled brightly and loudly said, “My setter is very amazing! I love him very much!”</p><p>That caused the pretty setter to hide his face and just look like he swallowed 1000 peppers. Bokuto happily continued on hugging Akaashi while the café was giggling and laughing at their behavior (yes, most of the giggles are from girls) .</p><p>At the same time, Kenma and Kuroo entered the café. Bokuto waved at the two and Kenma and Kuroo sat down with them.<br/>
“What’s up with Akaashi? Yo you okay?” Kuroo said, taking off his bag.</p><p>“Yeah..and why is there people staring at this table..” Kenma added.</p><p>“Oh, well I said to the whole café that I love Akaashi!” Bokuto said enthusiastically.</p><p>Kuroo burst out laughing while Kenma gave a look of pity at the Fukurodani setter.</p><p>Akaashi put down both of his hands, sighed and sipped his latte again. “Oh you two are here. You two can order some drinks now.”</p><p>Kuroo grabbed his wallet and basically sprinted to the counter, thankfully without breaking anything. Kenma sat there and talked with Akaashi who was still being hugged by Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments later, Kuroo went back to the table with two drinks for him and his boyfriend. </p><p>“Here Kenma, they had apple pie so I ordered one.” Kuroo said smiling.</p><p>Kenma blushed lightly and thanked his boyfriend, he was about to hide his phone so he can eat his apple pie but then he received a text from Tsukishima. It was from the group chat that consisted of him, Akaashi, Kuroo, Bokuto and Tsukishima.</p><p>“Oh...It looks like Tsukishima texted the groupchat that I’m not sure why I’m in…” Kenma muttered loudly enough just for everyone in their table to hear.</p><p>Kuroo opened his phone and read the text.</p><p> </p><p>𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘬𝘪(2:53): 𝘪 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱.</p><p>𝘈𝘎𝘒𝘈𝘈𝘚𝘏𝘌(2:54): 𝘰𝘺𝘢?</p><p>𝘉𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘶𝘵𝘰 (2:54): 𝘰𝘺𝘢 𝘰𝘺𝘢?</p><p>𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘳𝘰(2:55): 𝘰𝘺𝘢 𝘰𝘺𝘢 𝘰𝘺𝘢?</p><p>𝘒𝘺𝘢𝘯𝘮𝘢𝘢(2:55): 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘢?</p><p>𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘬𝘪(2:56): 𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘢𝘮𝘴.</p><p>𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘳𝘰(2:57): 𝘰𝘩?? 𝘵𝘢𝘥𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘪-𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯? 𝘏𝘰𝘩𝘰𝘩𝘰𝘩𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦!</p><p>𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘬𝘪(2:57): 𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘶𝘤𝘩𝘪, 𝘵𝘢𝘥𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘪 𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘬𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘰.</p><p>𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘳𝘰(2:58): 𝘸𝘰𝘸, 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳</p><p>𝘈𝘎𝘒𝘈𝘈𝘚𝘏𝘌(2:59): 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘪𝘵 𝘬𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘰-𝘴𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘢 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘶𝘤𝘩𝘪 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦?</p><p>𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘬𝘪(2:59): 𝘺𝘦𝘴.</p><p>𝘉𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘶𝘵𝘰(3:00): 𝘸𝘰𝘸𝘸𝘸 𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘬𝘪 𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘴𝘵!</p><p>𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘳𝘰(3:00): *𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘵 𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘫𝘪*</p><p>𝘒𝘺𝘢𝘯𝘮𝘢𝘢 (3:01): 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘳𝘤𝘢𝘥𝘦 @𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘬𝘪?</p><p>𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘳𝘰(3:01): 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘦𝘴!</p><p>𝘉𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘶𝘵𝘰(3:02): 𝘢 𝘱𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘻𝘰𝘰!!</p><p>𝘈𝘎𝘒𝘈𝘈𝘚𝘏𝘌(3:02): 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘢?</p><p>𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘬𝘪(3:02): 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴, 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴.</p><p>𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘳𝘰(3:03): 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘨𝘢𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘨?</p><p>𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘬𝘪(3:03): 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵</p><p>𝘒𝘺𝘢𝘯𝘮𝘢𝘢(3:04): 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘶𝘮?</p><p>𝘈𝘎𝘒𝘈𝘈𝘚𝘏𝘌(3:05): @𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘬𝘪 𝘬𝘦𝘯𝘮𝘢’𝘴 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘐 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘶𝘮 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘰𝘴𝘢𝘶𝘳𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘪𝘵, 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺?</p><p>𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘬𝘪(3:05): 𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘈𝘬𝘢𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘪-𝘴𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘒𝘦𝘯𝘮𝘢-𝘴𝘢𝘯.</p><p>𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘳𝘰(3:06): 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘬𝘺𝘢𝘯𝘮𝘢!!</p><p>𝘉𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘶𝘵𝘰(3:06): 𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯’𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘳𝘰 𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘬𝘪?</p><p>𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘬𝘪(3:07): 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨.</p><p>𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘳𝘰(3:07): :”(</p><p>𝘉𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘶𝘵𝘰(3:07): :(((</p><p>𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘬𝘪(3:08): (⌐▨_▨)🖕</p><p>𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘬𝘪(3:08): 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦, 𝘢𝘬𝘢𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘪-𝘴𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘦𝘯𝘮𝘢-𝘴𝘢𝘯 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘨𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘵𝘴</p><p>𝘒𝘺𝘢𝘯𝘮𝘢𝘢(3:09): 𝘯𝘱</p><p>𝘈𝘎𝘒𝘈𝘈𝘚𝘏𝘌(3:09): 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘭𝘶𝘤𝘬!</p><p> </p><p>-𝘛𝘴𝘶𝘬𝘬𝘪 𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦-</p><p> </p><p>𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘳𝘰(3:10): 𝘩𝘦’𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳!</p><p>𝘉𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘶𝘵𝘰(3:10): 𝘪𝘬𝘳!!</p><p> </p><p>-𝘒𝘺𝘢𝘯𝘮𝘢𝘢 𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦-</p><p> </p><p>-𝘉𝘳𝘰𝘬𝘶𝘵𝘰 𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦-</p><p> </p><p>-𝘒𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘳𝘰 𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦-</p><p> </p><p>-𝘈𝘎𝘒𝘈𝘈𝘚𝘏𝘌 𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi gasped when he saw the tickets that Tsukishima bought for the museum date. He immediately tackled Tsukishima and peppered him with kisses.<br/>
“Mwah! Thank you Tsukki!” Yamaguchi giggled.</p><p>“You’re welcome…Yamaguchi, you’re getting heavy.” Tsukishima grunted and tried to sit up.</p><p>“Heh! Gomen Tsukki!” Yamaguchi flopped to the other side of the bed. “When will we be going to the museum Tsukki?”</p><p>“Tomorrow.”</p><p>“Okay~!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Look Tsukki!! They have cheese shaped like the moon!” </p><p>“What the fuck. Put that down you don’t need that.”</p><p>“But it looks so cute!!”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“Come onnnnn this is a once in a life timeeee!”</p><p>“I’m not paying.”</p><p>“Deal!”</p><p>Yamaguchi stared at the cheese that mas shaped like a whole moon. Even the minor details were carved.</p><p>“This is the best date ever! I get to see the stars and I get to eat a moon shaped cheese!” Yamaguchi laughed.</p><p>Tsukishima smiled, “You’re so cute.”</p><p>“Eh?” Yamaguchi blushed. “We-well…I-I don’t- know-“<br/>
Tsukishima then pulled his boyfriend for a kiss. “I can taste the cheese, did you already take a bite?”</p><p>Yamaguchi wiped his mouth. “Well yeah, you didn’t say you were going to….kiss me and stuff…” Yamaguchi mumbled, still red.</p><p>“You dork, come on let’s go and get some fries. I’ll pay.”</p><p>“Ah Tsukki you are the best boyfriend ever!” </p><p>Tsukishima lovingly smiled at him and held Yamaguchi’s freckled hand. “I love you, Tadashi.”</p><p>Yamaguchi grinned, “I love you more, Kei!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading! feedback and kudos is very appreciated! &lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>